Hey Adulthood!
by MeekinPink
Summary: Arnold and the gang are adults now. Let's take a read and see how everyone's life is going so far. (sorry its not a very good description, im not good at that.)
1. Preface

**Hey Adulthood!**

_I came up with this some months back but I wanted to make it like a Sims 3 picture story. I made just about everyone from Hey Arnold but I just keep putting it off. I realized that I'd just be better at writing it rather than taking a pictures; besides, there is no neighborhood in Sims 3 that I think would fit them perfectly. There is one, but I dont have that expansion. Anyway, I started to do a high school thing with them but I got bored of it quickly. So let me give you a quick briefing;_

**Arnold**;; No, he's not with Helga. They tried dating in middle school and again in high school but they've just come to terms that it wouldnt work. They are very close friends now. Arnold went through an emotional period for a while. His grandma went into a coma for about a year, four months later she died. His grandpa is now in his 100's, but he isnt doing so hot. Arnold went to a family reunion with Gerald (whom is still his bff) and he met Gerald's cousin, Michele. They are now dating. She has a kid from a previous relationship but Arnold has been raising her since she was born so he considers her his daughter.

**Gerald**;; Gerald married Phoebe when they were 19. They're life is going great so far. They have a three year old son, Taro, and they're pregnant now. Gerald is content with his life so far but he is tired of working at the law firm with his dad. Gerald is ready to branch out on his own but...how?

**Helga**;; When Helga was 16 she ran away and didnt come back home for a year and a half. When she returned her parents sat her down and apologized for treating her crappy. Helga thought the apology was genuine until she found out Olga talked them into it. She didnt want to leave again but she didnt want to stay at home either. She lived with Phoebe for a few months and then Arnold told her she could live at the boarding house for as long as she wanted. She still lives there to this day. She didnt feel it was right that she got to live there for free while everyone else had to pay so she helps grandpa whenever she can. She still harbors some feelings for Arnold but she feels its best to remain friends seeing as Arnold has a good woman and a child.

**Phoebe**;; Phoebe doesnt regret her marriage or her pregnancies but she's starting to question her motherhood. She wasnt ready for a kid. She read so many books and asked so many questions but she still feels lost. Are kids really for her? What's going to happen when this baby is born?

**Everyone else**;; Harold dated Rhonda for a few years but he realized he loved Patty. Rhonda did not handle that well. Stinky and Gloria broke up in high school. He's still that same loveable country bumpkin, he now is the boss and host at the local radio station. Sid fell into a rough crowd but something happened and he's now trying to make his life as best as he can. Lila's mother came to see her and shortly after, everyone noticed Lila wasnt herself. Lila has left town and no one had heard from her since. Eugene came out in 10th grade, he still acts the same and he is now the choir teacher at PS 118 Elementary and on the weekends, he teaches dance at the local community center. He's hoping to one day be discovered and have his day on Broadway. Sheena became an English teacher at the local high school.

_I know there are more kids but I guess you'll just have to stay tuned for how they're living their adulthood. I feel that some of you arent feeling the stories but come on, they're grown now. I really hope that you guys will dig this because I feel like I can commit to this. I can use some real life situations for some of them. Thanks for reading. I'll post those Sims3 characters I've got of them sometime. I dont like the way Arnold and Helga turned out, I've tweaked them soooo much and I dont want to keep tweaking them, so you be the judge._


	2. Arnold

_**Arnold Shortman, Part One**_

Arnold walks into his brownstone and calls out;

"Michele! I'm home!" he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack. "Michele?!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl runs into the foyer and jumps into Arnold's arm. "Daddy can we go to the park?!"

He laughed. "Oh, not today sweetheart. It's getting dark."

"Awwh!"

"Where's your mommy?"

"I'm up here, Arnold!" Michele answers.

Arnold and his daughter go upstairs and finds Michele in the bathroom putting on makeup. Arnold kissed her on the cheek.

"What did you two do today?"

"Mommy taught me ABC's again!"

"She did? Why dont you sing some for daddy?"

"Okay! G! 1 P!"

Arnold laughed. He kissed her on the cheek and ruffled her hair. "You did a really good job."

"Thank you daddy!"

"Daphne, go play in your room."

"KK!" Daphne ran out the bathroom.

Arnold turned to Michele. "So why are you putting on makeup? And all dressed up?"

Michele turned to Arnold and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh crap. I know that look." he sighed. "Lay it on me, tell me what I forgot."

"Arnold," Michele threw up her hands and groaned. "we were supposed to go on a date 2 weeks ago. You promised we'd do it on Saturday."

"It's Thursday."

"LAST Saturday, Arnold! Then you told me today."

"Oh. Hmm...well..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Arnold!"

"Oh come on!" Arnold smiled and pulled Michele close. "I'm just kidding baby. I remember."

"Oh do you?"

Arnold kissed her. "Yeah. I made reservations at Chez Paris."

Michele put her arms around Arnold's neck. "Well whose going to watch Daphne? Phoebe and Gerald have enough on their plate."

"Don't worry, I got it covered. The babysitter should be here right about-"

*DOORBELL*

"Now." Arnold kissed Michele then made his way downstairs. He opened the door. "Hey, I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah."

"I was almost killed by the lady." Arnold chuckled. "She thought I forgot again."

"Oh."

"Something wrong, Helga?"

"No, no. I'm just tired."

"Grandpa is doing okay, right?"

"He's fine Arnold. He hasnt changed since you called 2 hours ago." Helga said, rolling her eyes.

Arnold stepped to Helga. "Helga-"

"Arnold?" Michele called, from the top of the stairs. "You ready?"

"Of course." Arnold smiled. "Helga, Daphne already ate and you should put her to bed in about 45 minutes."

"You got it, bucko."

"Come on, Michele."

"Thanks for watching our baby, Helga."

"Yeah, your welcome." Helga then mumbled something under her breath.

"What Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Nothing. Have fun."

"Oh, well thanks. We will." Arnold said, walking out the door with Michele.

"What's wrong with Helga?" Michele asked, as they got in the car.

"I dont know. When she's ready, she'll tell me."

Arnold and Michele were having a good time so far. Arnold got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, its like there was a whole different vibe.

"Whats wrong baby?" Arnold asked, reaching for her hand.

"I dont think Helga likes me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I just called to check on Daphne and she got really...ticked, like I was bothering her or something."

"Dont be silly. Helga likes you. She was your first friend when you moved here, right?"

"Yeah. Lately she's been-"

"Dont be upset, I'm sure Helga just - Oscar probably just ticked her off before she came over."

Michele nodded. "Maybe."

A slow song came on and Arnold held his hand out to Michele. "Care to dance, my lovely?"

"Sure." Michele said, taking his hand.

Arnold stared into Michele's eyes as they swayed on the dance floor.

"What?" Michele asked.

Arnold smiled. "You're really beautiful tonight."

"Oh? Just tonight, huh? So every other night I'm ugly?"

"You know what I mean." Arnold laughed.

Arnold dipped her and Michele let out a small shriek. He kissed her until the music was over. They went back to their table.

"It's getting late Arnold. We should head home."

"No way! You wanted this date night and now you want to go home? We've only been out 2 hours. Besides, I got us a room."

"A room? For what?"

"You know...a _room_."

"Ooh!" Michele said, giggling at herself. "Okay Arnold. Let's go."

"Ohh Arnold." Michele moaned.

Arnold rolled off of her. "I think I'm getting better."

Michele put a hand on Arnold's bare chest. "Awwh. You've always been good baby."

"I've never made you moan like that before."

Michele laughed. "You did very well."

They laid there about 20 minutes, cuddling.

"Okay, lets get going Arnold."

"No. We're staying here tonight."

"But Daphne-"

"Don't worry. Helga's gonna take her to school tomorrow."

"I see you went all out tonight."

"Yeah. I think you owe me a little somethin' somethin' for paying extra for the damn mini-fridge."

"A little somethin' somethin'?" Michele chuckled. "You have got to stop hanging out with Gerald."

Michele and Arnold arrived home around noon. When they got inside, Helga was sitting on the couch.

"It's about time football head! I can't be staying overnight all the time ya know! I have a life too!"

"Sorry Helga. I thought-"

"Yeah, well bucko, you thought wrong! Sheesh!"

Helga stomped out the house.

Arnold looked at Michele.

"I told you something was wrong." Michele said.

"Yeah. I'll find out."

_**~Well, that's part one of Arnold's story. Don't worry, there will be more. Review, Fav, Follow. ;-}**_


	3. Helga

_**Helga Pataki**_

Helga helped grandpa Phil up to his "throne room" and closed the door behind her. Her cell rung and she pulled it out. _Arnold_.

"Hey Arnold, what's up?" she answered.

"Hi Helga. How's grandpa doing?"

"He's fine."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Oh, sorry, he's in his "office".

"Oh, well, I guess I can call back later."

"Okay, bye Arnold-"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

Helga's heart sped up._ 'Is Arnold asking me on a date? It's been a while since we've done anything together. But wait, I have to finish that report for class. Oh who cares!' _she thought.

"I..." Helga started.

_'Stop! Arnold's got a girlfriend, remember?!' _her brain yelled to her.

"Uhm...why?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Daphne tonight."

"Oh." Helga rolled her eyes.

Helga doesn't have a problem with Daphne, she's a really cute and spontaneous kid. Even though she's not Arnold's biologically, she acts just like him. She smiled at that thought. She starts to remember when she was told Arnold was having a kid. She was heartbroken. She met the girl, she got to know her, she saw Arnold was quite fond of her so she put aside her petty jealousy and wanted Arnold to be happy. He's been happy for the past 3 years and she's happy he is.

"Helga? Helga are you there? Hello?" Arnold called out.

"What?" Helga snapped out her thoughts. "Uhm, what was that Arnold?"

"Could you babysit Daphne tonight?"

"Well-"

"Helga! You still out there?!" Phil called to her.

"Coming! I gotta go Arnold."

"Wait, can you watch her tonight? You'd be doing me a big favor."

_'Damn it, why did he have to say it that way?' _she thought. "Sure Arnold. I'll watch her."

"Great. Be here at 7."

"Okay."

"I'll see you at 7." Arnold hung up.

Helga closed her phone and sighed. "Why the hell do I still have these feelings? We dated in middle school and both of us decided it didn't feel right. How come-"

"Helga!"

"Here!"

She went inside and she was so glad Phil could still use the bathroom himself. Helga helped him up and Phil asked her to take him to his bedroom. She helped him into his bed.

"Phil, Arnold asked me to babysit Daphne, are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Of course I am! I'm not a walking pile of bones yet. I still have a hip to my step!" he chuckled.

"Okay." Helga smiled.

"Oh, tell Arnold he needs to bring my granddaughter over here more often. It's been weeks since I've last seen her."

Helga's eye twitched. "Yeah...granddaughter."

Helga slammed Phil's door and stalked to her room. She went through her dressers and pulled out everything in them and tossed them around the room. When there was nothing left, she sat on her pink bedspread and cried. She opened her end table drawer and pulled out her Arnold locket. She held it to her chest.

"I dont understand how you can have this hold on me after all these years. Why are you teasing me, Arnold?"

She sighed and put her locket down. She sat in silence for a while. Her cell rung and she picked it up. _Sid_. She groaned. _'What the hell does he want this time?' _Helga thought.

"What, Sid?"

She heard a girl scoff. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Who is this!?" the girl said, completely agitated.

"Who is this, you called me?!"

"I'm Rochelle, Sid is my boyfriend! Why is _your_ number in his phone?!"

"_Girl_, please."

"You are the only girl in his phone! There's a f***n picture of you in his phone! Together! There are like 25 texts to and from you! Are you f***n my boyfriend?!"

"Stop it! I'm not cheating on you! She's just a friend! Give me my phone back!" Helga heard Sid yell.

"Shut up Sid! Now, how do you know your boyfriend?!"

"Okay," Helga said, getting irritated. "listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me! If I find another damn text from you or a call, I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna f*** you up!"

Helga and the girl got into an argument. It ended with the girl hanging up in Helga's face. Helga slammed her phone on the bed.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit!" Helga got up and kicked her trash bin against the wall. "Who the hell does she think she is?!"

She picked up her phone and scrolled to Sid's name, then stopped.

"No. Calm down Helga. I told Arnold that I would babysit Daphne. It's almost 7. I'd better get going."

Helga got her shoes on and went out to her car. On the drive to Arnold's house, she kept replaying the heated argument with Sid's girlfriend. She squeezed so hard on the steering wheel that her hands started turning red. She parked in front of Arnold's. She sat in her car and took a few deep breaths. She got out and knocked on the door.

. . . . . .

After Arnold and Michele left, she went up to Daphne's room. She saw Daphne playing with the little teddy bear that used to be Arnold's. Helga smiles. She thinks back to the time she caught Arnold with it. He was so embarrassed. He made her keep it a secret.

"Hey Daphne." Helga said.

Daphne turned. She grinned. "Auntie Helga! Hi! What are you doing here?!" she said, running into Helga's arms.

"I'm here to babysit you."

"Do you wanna play dollies with me?"

"Of course!"

They played a while and when Helga went to the bathroom, she came back in the room and Daphne was asleep on the floor. She picked her up and put her in bed. Helga went downstairs and made herself a snack.

"Okay, I need to finish this report."

Helga opened her laptop and got to work. She was deep into her work. About an hour later, her cell rung. As she reached for it, she knocked over a picture on the coffee table. She picked it up and looked at it. Arnold and Michele.

"What?" Helga said, scunching her eyes. "Is that..."

Her phone kept ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Helga, it's Michele. I'm just calling to check on Daphne."

"She's fine." Helga snapped.

"Uhm...that's great. Did you bathe her?"

"What? Do you think I'm not a good babysitter?! I am taking good care of your kid! She is doing just fine, okay?!" Helga groaned and hung up the phone.

She picked the picture back up and looked at it.

"How could Arnold give her that?!"

_'Maybe she bought it herself.' her conscious said._

"Maybe she did...but she didnt have it when she moved here. But why a heart locket?"

Helga put the picture down and told herself she was being crazy. Arnold didnt give her that. Lots of girls buy things with hearts on them.

Helga finished her report. It was nearly midnight and Arnold still wasnt home. She went upstairs to check on Daphne. Still sleeping. Helga got a blanket from the hall closet and went back downstairs. She feel asleep.

. . . . . .

Around 8 in the morning, Helga was getting Daphne ready for school.

"I wanna wear this, Auntie Helga!" Daphne said, pulling out a sparkly green boa.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Get your bag and lets go."

Daphne grabbed her bag and she and Helga went downstairs.

"Are mommy and daddy sleeping?" Daphne asked while Helga buttoned on her jacket.

"Uh, no. Mommy and daddy didnt come home last night."

"Why? Did something happen to them?"

"No sweety, they're fine."

"Daddy always takes me to school in the morning before he goes to work."

"Yeah well, _daddy's_ not here." Helga said, a little salty.

Daphne didnt say anything else until they got up to her school.

"Bye Auntie Helga."

"Bye. Wait, Daphne. I'm sorry, I didnt mean to yell at you earlier. Auntie is just a little tired."

"Okay." Daphne said, then turning and running into school.

Helga sighed. She got in the car and rolled back to Arnold's. She sat on the sofa, not believing she yelled at Daphne.

_'I just yelled at a three year old. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get over this. Arnold and Michele have been together for 4 years. He really loves his daughter.'_ Helga thought.

She got up and went to the kitchen and ate some cereal. It was now almost 11. Where the hell is Arnold?! The report is due at 12:30.

"Where the hell is Arnold?! If I dont get this paper in, I'll never advance! I worked so hard on this, I cant fail!" Helga said, pacing.

She saw the picture again and picked it up. She could feel herself getting angry and then kept repeating, _'she's a girl, girl's buy hearts.'_

The door opened and Arnold and Michele walked in.

"It's about time football head! I can't be staying overnight all the time, ya know! I have a life too!"

"Sorry Helga, I thought-" Arnold started.

"Yeah, well bucko, you thought wrong! Sheesh!"

Helga hurried outside into her car. She looked at her watch.

"I've got 30 minutes to get there." she said.

. . . . . .

Helga ran upstairs to her class and saw the professor sitting at his desk. Helga slammed the paper on his desk, startling him.

"Here, I got it. It's done."

He looked at the clock. "Miss Pataki, it's 1:00. The paper was due-"

"No! Please! I was babysitting and the parents didnt come home until this afternoon, please! I worked so hard on this."

"I gave you an extension last week, Miss Pataki. I'm sorry. You're not in high school anymore. Ths is college, you have to be more responsible."

Helga balled her fist. "Dammit Arnold!"

. . . . . .

_**AUTHORS NOTE::**__ I think I made this a little confusing, let me cleat it up: Helga still has these conlicting feelings for Arnold, so that should explain why she gets mad when she hears the daddy, granddaughter. And she got mad at him when he came back late because she really is trying hard to advance in her career (plus the feelings thing). Is that a good explanation? Are you still confused? I will explain the locket later._


	4. Phoebe

_**Phoebe Heyerdahl-Johnassen**_

Phoebe sat at her desk and riffled through some papers. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I don't know if I can go through this again." she said to herself. She put a hand to her belly. "I can feel him getting heavier." She took a deep breath. "I don't understand. I read so many articles and talked with women but it's not helping me at all! Maybe I should just..." She picked up a paper and read it again. "No, no I cant."

There was a knock on the door. She looked up.

"Hey Phoebe." Gerald said.

"Hi."

Gerald walked over to her desk and picked up her papers. He skimmed through it. He sighed. "Phoebe, you gotta stop worrying. Nothing's going to happen. Taro came out fine, I'm positive this one will too."

"It's not fine Gerald! It will never be fine!"

Gerald stepped back. "Shh! Here, let me go put Taro down and we can talk."

"I dont want to talk about this."

Gerald kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Phoebe put her papers away and waited for Gerald to come back in. When he did, he sat on the sofa, cupped his hands, put them to his mouth, and then closed his eyes. He sat like that for a moment.

"Gerald-" Phoebe started.

"Do you want to abort the baby, Phoebe?"

"What?!" she asked, shocked.

"Let's be honest here." He stood up and sat on Phoebe's desk and looked her in the eyes. "Just tell me."

"No, no of course not!"

"Phoebe," he sighed. "Phoebe I love you and I know what you've been through. I've been here with you the whole time! But if you want to abort the baby-"

"No Gerald! How can you even say such a thing?!"

"Please, Phoebe! Are you serious?! We go through this s*** _every_ month! You leave in the middle of the night, I dont see you until late in the day, you get all these calls! I followed you to the abortion clinic last week!"

"You what?"

"I saw you! You stayed in there at least an hour! What the hell did you do in there!? Why do you want to kill my child?! _Our_ child?!"

"Gerald, I dont! I...I...I didnt do anything in there!"

"Baby," he took her hands, "I know you think it was your fault, but baby it wasnt. It was nobody's fault. These things happen sometimes. You gotta stop being paranoid. Phoebe please, the doctor said your fine, the baby is fine, please. Look at me, look at me...Phoebe, we only have four more months. Can you please please stop with this? I want you to throw all this s*** away. I'm with you every night Phoebe, I make sure you and Taro have everything you need." Gerald stood and walked over to the window. "I gotta tell you, I'm really getting sick of this. I'm tired of waking up most nights and finding you gone. I cant keep taking Taro out in the night looking for you. Phoebe, sometimes I think you dont love me anymore."

"Thats not true Gerald." Phoebe stood and hugged Gerald from behind. "I love you. I'll never stop loving you."

Gerald turned and pulled Phoebe off him. "I wish I could believe that."

"Gerald..."

"I'm going to bed." Gerald started for the door, he stopped and turned. "If you leave tonight, know that I'm not gonna come looking for you this time."

. . . . . .

Phoebe sat in the diner, waiting for someone. She rubbed her stomach and looked down. She wiped her tears away and blew her nose.

"Phoebe?"

She looked up. "Uhm, hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm...listen Pam, I cant do this anymore."

"Well baby, the clinic is right down the-"

"No, I dont mean my baby, I mean _this_. This whole thing. I know that you believe that there is no God and that you have no..."

"No what?"

"It wasnt my fault that I had a miscarriage. I cant let my insecurities or you stand in the way of my family."

"I'm not standing in the way of you. Its not me your mad at. Its your false _God_. Only you can determine the outcome of your own life. You cant live by some else's words."

"Exactly. _My own _life. I cant let you influence me anymore. My husband...my child, I'm making their lives miserable. Gerald doesnt think I love him, he thinks I'm going crazy and I think he wants to leave me. I love my family and I just cant let that happen."

"Phoebe I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Trying to help? Yeah. I dont need any help. I've been so paranoid, I feel like I'm going insane. Pam, you were a friend, you and I went through the same thing, but I believe in God. He's going to help me make this right. I'm going to make things right." Phoebe stood. "Thank you, Pam. Please dont contact me anymore."

. . . . . .

Phoebe threw the last of her articles away and smiled. She went back inside the house and went to Taro's bedroom. He opened his eyes just as Phoebe walked over to his crib. She picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Taro, it's mommy." She bounced him. "Mommy's back and she's never gonna leave again. I love you."

Taro giggled.

"Phoebe?" Gerald said, walking into the room. "I saw all your stuff in the garbage outside. Are you okay?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm done Gerald."

Gerald smiled and hugged his family. "I love you Phoebe."

"I love you too."

. . . . . .

_**AUTHORS NOTE:: **__Didnt get it? Phoebe had a miscarriage, after Taro, she met someone who had more than a few, the woman is obviously a lunatic and wheedled Phoebe into thinking it was her fault and God is not real. Sorry it's short. Here are those pictures I said about, I meant to put them in the last chapter but I forgot; ____ art/Johanssen-Fam-1-409760029_

_Arnold and his family should be right below this picture, and like I said, I created him over and over again, still dont like the way he came out but whatever._


	5. Gerald

**Gerald Johanssen**

**. . . . . .**

Gerald kissed Phoebe and Taro goodbye as he headed off to work. As he started up his car, he sighed heavily.

"I really need to quit." he said, hitting his head on the syeering wheel.

Gerald started the car and drove to the office. Once Gerald was inside, someone handed him a stack of paper.

"This needs to be done by 4 o'clock."

"What? Who the hell-"

"You're dad."

The worker said, already knowing what's on Gerald's mind. Gerald groaned and sat the papers down on his desk and went to his dad's office. His dad was on the phone.

"Well ma'am I'm sorry, but I already told you, you're son was caught on camera. His face is as bright as day. I can't do anything to help him...,Yes, uh-huh...,Ma'am, you're son is seen stuffing things in his pockets, I can't -" He pinched his nose and sighed. "Well why the hell are you letting you're 16 year old run around the city for?! He was bound to find some thugs, maybe you should be a better parent! ..., My kids are fine! My eldest son is on his way to be a professional football player, my other son is working with me at my office and my daughter has been on the honor roll since she was five! Don't tell me my kids -"

"Uh, dad?" Gerald said.

"One minute, Gerald. Look lady, I dont have time for this, find a different lawyer!" Gerald's dad hung up the phone and sighed. "What is it son?"

"Dad, uhm..." Gerald scratched his nose. _'Damn, should I do this right now? He's really mad. Damn. I can't keep working here. But my dad would be so upset if I leave. He wanted this for me. This is what he wanted me to do. Jamie O isn't smart enough and Timberly is a girl. Man, I wish mom would've been open to having another kid.' _Gerald thought to himself.

"Gerald?"

"Huh, what?"

"What do you want son? Something wrong in the paperwork?"

"Actually...yeah."

"Oh? What?"

"Its...dad, we need to talk."

"Okay. Close the door."

Gerald closes the door and sits down in the chair across from his dad.

"Listen dad...this is gonna be hard for me to say because I know how much you wanted me to have this job."

"Is it Phoebe?"

"What?"

"Look Gerald, I know that Phoebe's been going through a rough patch and I understand you want to be there for her."

"Dad, she's not-"

"It's okay son. I'll give you some time off so you two can work it out."

"Dad-"

"Yeah, I went through the same thing with your mother when she was pregnant with your sister. Wow. Pregnant women, am I right?" he chuckled. "All women." he then laughed.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "So...how long are you giving me?"

"Oh, I was thinking maybe a week or two."

"Why so short?"

"Well because Gerald, you're my best employee. Keep working and thriving and one day you'll be sitting in this chair." he smiled.

Gerald sighed. "Okay dad."

"Why? How long were you wanting? Is it that bad?"

"Actually no. Phoebe is doing okay. I was just..."

"Just what?"

"I just...I don't want to work here anymore dad!"

His dad gave him a blank stare. "What?"

"I just...dad this isn't what I wanted to do with my life."

"Gerald, we've been talking about you coming to work here since you were in high school."

"I know but...you wanted this for me so much and I just didnt want to hurt you're feelings."

"Hurt my feelings?"

"Yeah. I just...it's just-"

"Gerald, it's okay."

"It is?" Gerald asked, shocked.

"Yeah. If you didnt want to work here you could've just told me."

"I could have?"

"Yeah. I didnt even fully ask you're brother and he quickly told me no."

"Oh. But then why did you keep talking to me about it? Pestering me and telling me you wanted me here?"

"Son, I always talk about work when I get home. You were the only one who asked questions so I just assumed-"

"I know. I guess this is why mom always made us shush when you ranted."

"Yeah. Your mom worked here with me for a few months."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Boy, I wish we weren't dating when we were working together. She really crushed my balls when I got-"

"Dad! Come on!"

His dad laughed. "Sorry."

"So uhm...is it okay if I...you know, quit?"

"Sure. Just have your resegnation letter to me by the end of this week."

"Okay. Deal."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Bye Gerald. It was nice working with you."

"Yeah. You too."

They shook hands and Gerald left the office.

"Hey, hey Gerald."

"Yeah?"

"Did you just quit?"

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?"

"The look on your face. I've never seen that since you've worked here."

"I feel like a new man. There's a whole new buffet for me to eat from and when I find that special dish, I am so devouring it."

"Yeah. Maybe you and I are gonna be standing in the same line because I'm thinking about quitting."

"Good luck with that. Oh," Gerald grabbed the stack of papers and handed it back to the worker. "This needs to be done by 4 o'clock."

"Haha, you're so funny."

"No, what I am is free."

**. . . . . .**


End file.
